


You Could Have Asked

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [22]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Just a bit not much though, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “Can I touch them?” 
“Careful, they’re sharp.” 
“Yeah, I figured that out when you bit me.” 
“I fucking apologized, okay?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for day 22 of haunted septiween! Let me know what you thought!:D

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and winced at the slight pain that came from it. “Jesus, you bit me hard.”

Mark sighed, “Are you okay?”

Jack looked up and gave Mark a small smile, “I’m fine! Can I touch them?”

Mark nodded his head, “Careful, they’re sharp.” He said opening in his mouth.

Jack snorted and lightly touched the end of Mark's fang. “Yeah, I figured that out when you bit me.” Mark suppressed a shudder as Jack trailed his finger up and down his fang. 

“I fucking apologized, okay?” Mark mumbled, his words nearly unrecognizable as Jack prodded at his teeth. He couldn’t exactly talk normally, since he didn’t want to bite Jack’s finger off.

Jack dropped his hand, “So, a vampire, huh?”

Mark scratched the back of his head, “Yeah. I’m actually surprised all you said was “really?” rather than being terrified.”

Jack touched the back of his neck where a small piece of gauze was taped down. “Well, I was surprised.”

Mark snorted, “That’s one hell of a way to react to being surprised.” He gently took Jack’s hand and moved it from the gauze. He frowned as he saw some blood nearly soaking through the bandage. “I think it’s about time to change this.”

Jack nodded his head and shifted away from Mark causing Mark to drop his hand.  “Probably. I’ll go in the bathroom and change it.” He said and walked off towards the bathroom.

A guilty looked crossed Mark’s face as he followed close behind Jack. “Let me help you.” Jack might have said he forgave Mark but that didn’t change the fact Mark felt bad. He hadn’t even meant to bit Jack.

“I don’t know. The last time you were near my neck, you bit me.”

“Jack-” He was cut off as Jack threw a pack of gauze at him.

“I’m just teasing you. I would actually be very grateful if you did help me.” Jack turned around, showing Mark the small bandage that covered the back of his neck. He stepped behind Jack and gently peeled the bandage back, a bit of blood dripping from the wound. 

“Oh shit.” He mutter, reaching over and grabbing a bit of toilet paper to clean it off. He quickly got out more gauze and placed it on Jack’s neck. He placed more tape over the bandage, just to be sure it would stick.

“There. You should be good.” Mark said, giving Jack a nervous smile as Jack turned around.

Jack leaned back against the door frame, “So, why did you bite me? I mean, honestly I don’t care I would like some warning next time-”

Mark cut Jack off with a groan as he covered his face, “I-I didn’t mean to  _ actually  _ bite you, it just happened.”

“What?” Jack asked incredulously. 

“I was just trying to scare you a bit when we were cuddling on the couch but then you shifted and well…” Mark trailed off, not making a move to remove his hands from his face. They both were well aware of what happened after that.

He jumped a bit when he felt Jack’s hands gently pull his down. He felt himself relax a bit as he was met with jack’s smiling face. “Hey, I meant it earlier when I said I wasn’t upset. Surprised? Hell yes. But that doesn’t make me love you any less.”

Mark leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Jacks.  “You’re the best boyfriend.”

“Damn right I am.” Jack laughed as he grabbed Mark’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit difficult to write but I enjoyed it!:)  
> If you'd like to, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
